Problems with Love
by Sakura's Fire
Summary: Another ulquihime story about how in a life what we live they met through pure chance and tragedy where Orihime will be Ulqui's savor and he'll be her salvation


**_Pyro: I was bored and looking at some random comics and I came up with this story so I thought why not. So here goes nothing._**

**_Summary: Orihime Inoue is writing a paper for she can turn in for her senior project so she decided at how to live with the fact that love is hard to come by and if you do catch love how to keep it. Most of her paper is on how her brother is dying, her soon to be sister-in-law is pregnant, and her sister-in-laws brothers are coming to live with her. Orihime has a lot of hardships to deal with and in the time that her niece is going to be born and her brother has left to live she's going to make the best of what she can of the life she has with them as she can even if she has to deal with practically a bipolar emo boy that she starts to have feeling for and his adopted brother who has anger problems, a lair, and a pervert. The only thing she has to say about this is, "My family is fucked up."_**

**_Pyro: so what do you think to tell you I'm writing this as a little short story so please tell me what you think? Also to tell you this was a short story of mine but idk I got bored and started to write it like this because I remembered the idea but not the characters and Orihime fit the outside character of the main character but in my original story her name is Kasey_**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks Italics_

**Month One: Good News, Bad News, and More bad News**

I don't know how long I've been staring at this blank sheet of paper. My teacher told me that I need to come up with something to turn in by the middle of my senior year in high school so I decided to write the story about how my life changed for the better and the worse. This is the story that is still raging and that we're still trying to accept. So let me begin from how my life was turned upside down.

My name is Orihime Inoue, I'm sixteen years old, and I have a problem. I have a problem with love, but like my brother always says today is a new day.

Today is a special day. A new school year is about to begin junior year a new year with my friends.

I walk into the kitchen to see my brother with his black hair and grey eyes and his girlfriend who has brown hair and green eyes.

"Good morning Sora and Anna. Sora Anna what is wrong?"

"Orihime can you sit for this we have something to tell you?"

I nod and sit down right across from my brother and his finance, "What is it please someone tell me!"

"Orihime please calm down," I do what my brother tells me, "I have some bad news, bad news, and some good news."

"Please just tell me," I is all I'm able to whisper from my throat catching in fear.

Anna talks first, "Well some bad news and good news is my parents had died and left my two under aged brothers. I told social services that I would take care of them until they became of age."

My brother is looking at his coffee cup and not me, "Orihime I… The last bad news is I'm dying. The doctors don't know what's wrong with me completely but my organs are slowly shutting down they said that I have a year maybe of not being in a hospital."

I jump out of my chair and run around the table to throw my arms around my brother, "Oni-chan gomen. Gomen to hear that oni-chan."

He wraps his arms around me, "Orihime you don't need to apologize it's not like it's your fault so please stop. Do you want to stay home today?"

I shake my head spray in him with some of my tears that are streaming down my face, "No, I have to get my mind off of it. The only way I can think of it is to go to school and make sure my head is busy. Anna when are your brothers supposed to be coming here?"

"They'll be in school and can you help them out I'm taking your brother to the doctors today. So please show my brothers around and show them the way here and help them situate themselves into the spare room."

Its first hour my friends are acting worried because I ignored Ichigo and didn't do my usual freak out saying good morning to everyone.

"Orihime are you alright?"

I look away just for they won't see my frown and start to smile, "Oh its nothing just didn't eat my breakfast before I left home and was almost late. I over slept."

They believed every word I said because to them I wouldn't lie. In truth I've lied to them a lot acting like a airhead when in truth I'm not, but this makes everything a lot easier to pretend that there's nothing bad in the world.

The teacher walked in and smiled, "Hello class today we have two new students."

Two boys walked in one is tall with blue hair, blue eyes that hold only anger, and he's tall. The other boy is slightly shorter than the other he has black hair and green eyes that are so sad, he must be Anna's brother.

"This is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Ceifer they just moved here from Hudeo Mundo," I look around to see about every girl is drooling over them and the boys look like they're about to jump over their desks and kill them brutally, "You two can sit by Orihime by the window also Orihime can you show the two of them around for the week."

I look up to see Anna's brothers from what I know from what she told me one of them is adopted because she was her friend's brother and his family was killed.

Grimmjow smiles over at me and it makes my skin crawl, but before he can speak the intercom calls the three of us to the office.

I run to the office and standing there is two police officers "Are you Orihime Inoue, Ulquiorra Ceifer, and Grimmjow Ja…"

I interrupt him, "Please just cut to the chase."

They look at me a bit surprised since they knew me my whole life and I have always been the quiet and calm type, "Look Orihime-chan we have some bad news your brother has been hospitalized."

I don't know why he caught me or even when but I would have fallen must faster and been hurt if he didn't. I look up to see Ulquiorra holding onto me I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder and he just sits there next to me and lets me cry. Grimmjow looked annoyed.

"What of our sister is she alright?"

"Yes, she just fainted and is just going to stay overnight to see if there's anything major wrong," I feel Ulquiorra start to relax and I look up to see Grimmjow seemed a bit more relaxed. "Here I'm going to send you guys home early and how about you stop by the hospital."

"Yes please."

I think we've been sitting in the waiting room for some times now and I don't know what to do.

"Here," I look at the sup of hot chocolate that Ulquiorra stuck in my face, "It'll help calm you down, so please take it."

I look up and him and smile taking the cup of chocolate, "Thank you."

He shrugs and looks at me sighing, "Look I'm not good at these things talking to people so if I'm blunt I'm sorry. It's just I know what it's like to be in waiting room like this."

"I know I read in the paper," I tighten my grip, "I hope the bastard burns. Still my brother has cancer or something that's too far along for them to cure and your sister just randomly faints. The only logical reason why she would do that at the moment is she's pregnant."

He looks at me sighing, "Wow that makes sense I mean come on think about it she has been gaining weight, mood changes, and morning sickness well I don't know what to call it."

The doctor walks out, "I'm glad to tell you three that your sister will be alright and Mr. Inoue is going to be fine his medication had some bad side-effects once we short out which ones are shutting his organs down we can by him time."

He goes to leave but I grab his arm, "Mr. Kurosaki is my brother's fiance pregnant?"

He smiles, "Yes, she is Orihime-chan she's going to have twins."

I smile, "That's great to hear…" I stop midsentence thinking of things that could go wrong.

"I know you're thinking of the worse but please don't do that."

I nod and sit back down only to hear Kurosaki-san speak again, "Orihime please go home you won't be able to see your brother today we had to put him in a chemical induced coma because he kept trying to hurt himself."

I don't press him to know why mostly because I'm afraid of what he'll say.

"Onna are you alright you haven't eaten and it's almost ten and from what I know you haven't eaten at all today," Ulquiorra enters my room.

'I should really learn to lock my door shouldn't I?'

I look up from my journal/book-on-the-story-of-my-life, "Ever heard of knocking and waiting for people to give you the ok to come in?" He just shrugs and sets down a tray of food, "Look Ulquiorra it's really sweet that you brought me food but I'm never hungry when I'm upset I don't think I can eat."

"Look Onna I'm just thought you would be hungry it's not healthy to skip out on so many meals in a day."

'Ok Orihime calm down him doesn't truly know your name yet.'

I pick up the tray and set it on my lap, "Ulquiorra do you think that my brother will be alright?"

He motions towards the food so I start to eat slowly, "He will be fine as long as he has family close by he'll be fine."

"True but what will happen when his pain comes or when he has to spend his last moments in the hospital?

"Then Onna you should be there for him. Be there when he's in pain and try to make sure even through that he would smile in happiness. Be there when he needs you when no one else can be. You are his baby-sister and should be strong about just that."

Without even thinking I jump into his arms surprising him, "Thank you so much for talking to me and making me feel better."

His hands are still at his side confused at what to do, almost like he was never hugged before in his life. His sister is ten years older than him much like my brother is ten years older than me so she seemed to be the only one in her family that really seems that she is the only one that has true happy feely emotions. I let him go like I would for a natural hug.

"Ummmm…. Your welcome, Onna."

I smile, "Its ok thank you Ulquiorra for bringing me food and listening to me. I'll wake you up in the morning when it's time for school."

It's been two weeks since I had my talk with Ulquiorra the night that he showed up in my life. We created a routine on how our days would go.

In the mornings I'd knock on their doors to tell them it's time for breakfast and that they needed to get dressed if they were going to eat.

We'd walk to school quiet and collected afraid that we'll say something stupid. So I decided I'll keep my headphones in until we reach where I meet all my friends half way to school. Grimmjow would try to hit on some of them mostly Nel and Tatsuki would knock him around a few times. Ulquiorra would keep his head in whatever book he decided to read for the day and that he always finishes by the time dinner rolls around.

When we reach school I'd help them around and they would eat with my friends and me. Where we would almost what it's like when we are walking to school making the whole day far to tiring.

We would go through the regular classes and it would just be a regular class day.

Walking home from school is the a lot like the walk to school you just rewind it.

When we get home I make sure that Anna is alright and do what I can before I head off to work.

When I got home Ulquiorra would be at the table doing his homework or what was left of it and Grimmjow would be playing some kind of video game or in his room well his and Ulquiorra which they both hate the fate that they have to share rooms with each other. Left overs would be either on the table or in the microwave which I'd warm up and eat well doing whatever homework I can before eleven. Where I go to bed a lot later than what I really should since I wake up at either five to six thirty in the morning.

Today started off differently and even though it was freighting I'm glad it did it all started with a nightmare that I can't even remember but I woke up screaming and the first person to come into my room was Ulquiorra he pulled my head to his chest and started to stroke my hair and hush me.

He pulls my head away from my chest, "Onna what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

I nod my head into his chest and since it's only the third time he's called me Onna I let it slide.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I manage to croak out after a few minutes of trying, "I don't even remember the dream except pain all I remember is pain like something burning or cutting into my skin." I look at my wrist where a small brand is something I don't even remember when I had gotten it, "It might have been a memory at how I had gotten this brand I asked my brother once and he broke down crying. It's to painful for him to even mutter when he's mad so he must be blaming himself but I think it had to do with my step-father who was just released from prison a few weeks ago."

"Just forget about it Onna you have too much pain and suffering to deal with at the moment."

I snap my head up and take his face in my hands slapping his cheeks, "One my name is not Onna its Orihime and second thank you for coming to help me."

He just looks at me shocked for the second but it is quickly wiped away.

"Oh Ulquiorra do you want me to show you around town I know you've been here before but you never probably got the proper tour of town?"

"You're right Onna I haven't so I'll gladly take that offer," I clap my hands together smiling up at him and he just sighs leaving the room, "I'll let you get some more sleep. I'll wake you up in a few more hours."

When he woke me up at twelve I jumped up and got dressed fast. I ran out of my room grabbing his hand and practically forcing him to come with me.

"Anna I'm leaving I'll come back in a few hours I'm taking Ulquiorra with me."

"Alright just call me if anything comes up and when you decide to come home."

"Ok see you later Anna," I pull Ulquiorra out of the door and down the road.

I'm quite a few miles away and showed him maybe half of the town when Ulquiorra stops looking at me like I'm insane for dragging him around town by the arm like we're dating. I pull my arm away from his and start to blush he smirks something I've never seen from his constant depressed face.

"Are you embarrassed you've been holding my arm like that for the last hour?"

I nod keeping my face away from looking into his grassy green eyes.

He lifts my face making me look at him and looks almost sad, "Would you hate to ever not be embarrassed about something so trivial for today Onna?"

I smile knowing what he's asking for the fiery woman who had yelled at him, "Ok I'll try. Hey lets go to the fair."

He looks at me like I'm insane, "Onna we are not children."

I laugh at him pulling him towards the fair and text my friends that's where I'll be but I'll be spending time with my almost-brother-in-law, "Ulquiorra have you ever been to a fair?"

He shakes his head, "No, my parents always told me that things like that are useless and will get in the way of my studies."

I grimaces, "So you didn't have a normal childhood well to tell you neither did me in truth I don't remember much of my childhood except when they deal with my friends, brother and his friends, but whenever it tries to deal with the rest of my family I start to get headaches. Most of what I remember almost perfectly is when I woke up in the hospital when I was about eight and a half. I was in a car crash with my parents and I was the only one to survive. My brother almost died a few years later in a hit and run but luckily they were able to revive him or else I'd be all alone."

"You didn't have to tell me that Orihime."

I smile at him, "You said my name," I hug him, "Thank you for being considerate, Ulquiorra that's really kind of you. I'm still dragging you to the fair and we're going to ride every ride and do a lot of the games."

We reach the fair when my phone goes off to see it's my brother, "Hello," Ulquiorra looks at me confused so I mouth, "My brother."

He nods and stops taking a few steps from me to let me talk on the phone but close enough just in case I need someone to calm me down.

"Hey sis I'm going home in a little bit so are you going to meet me?"

"Brother I'm at the fair with Ulquiorra since he's never been to one."

He laughs, "Why am I not surprised the doctor did say I'm safe to go to the fair if I want to."

"No, brother you're fiance who's pregnant is going to need someone with her but I think it's fine if you come here and win her something from the games."

"You're right so I'm going to go there with Anna and also don't do anything stupid."

"Oh brother I'm hurt," I laugh, "I'm glad you're ok right now. So make sure that you have your doctor excuse for work."

He laughs, "You know I was doing work well I was there conference calls and doing emails make it really easy to make sure that the foundation is running."

"Ok just have fun today brother I should start walking again."

"Ok have a nice 'date' with Ulquiorra,'" I hear him and Anna laughing and maybe even Grimmy.

I hang up and smile up at what he said.

'Could I ever see myself on a date with Ulquiorra?'

A flash of what could be a date with me and him flash through my head making me blush only slightly but it makes me more happy than when I thought of one for me and Ichigo could I like Ulquiorra more than Ichigo.

"Hello Orihime," I look up to see Ulquiorra walking next to me trying to get my attention.

Before I step into the street he pulls me into his arms almost like in the movies when two lovers are seeing each other again or saying goodbye. I look to see cars whizzing by.

"Thank you Ulquiorra I shouldn't let myself wonder too much into my daydreams."

"About Ichigo Kurosaki right?" I hear something almost like venom seep into his voice when he says Ichigo's name.

I shake my head not even blushing at Ichigo's name like I usually would, "No, not today I was day dreaming about the fair. I haven't even thought of Ichigo today and I don't even care about him today is just about just having fun."

He smirks again, "Ok fine by me so show me the way to the fair."

I pulled him to the whole fair and when we got there I paid for the wrist bands that gave us unlimited access to all the rides.

"Onna I could have paid for the wristband."

"No, you couldn't you forgot your jacket and I think I saw your wallet in it."

He looks to see he grabbed his leather jacket not his school one.

I touch the jacket sleeve and look him in the eyes smiling, "Let's just focus on having fun today."

He nods and I pull him on all the rides and he didn't complain once when I clinged on him in the haunted house or on the roller coasters it seemed to me those where the ones he seemed to like so I didn't complain and found it fun after a while. We would look at the photos they snapped of people on the roller coaster and laughed. When Ulquiorra wasn't paying attention to me I walked over and bought two key chains of one with him smiling well I had my arms wrapped around him trying hiding my head in his chest.

When we decided that we were hungry we made our way to the food court where we run into Sora and Anna. They spotted us right when we stepped around the last game booth.

"Ulquiorra there seems to be a spring in your step," I see Anna wink at him and I blush hiding my face in his chest without even realizing me what I was doing.

My brother laughs pulling Anna back to him and away from Ulqui, "So are you guys having fun?"

"Yeah we've been going on rides for the last I think two hours and it's been really fun, but he kept picking the roller coasters and anything that went fast. The octopus ride was fun though oh I know lets go on the alien ride later maybe in an hour when our food is digested."

I see the person who sells cotton candy so I bought a big one that had both blue and pink cotton candy. I came back and held it out to the three of them as they stopped talking about something, but I don't care about what at the moment it's a fun day I had promised Ulquiorra that.

"Do you guys want any it was a good price this year for a big cone?"

Anna takes a huge chunk my brother grimaces at the pure sugar filled fluff, "No, thank you."

I stick my tongue and him and hold it to Ulquiorra, "Come on Ulquiorra try some please."

I give him my best puppy dog eyes so he takes a piece and eats it. Most people wouldn't notice it but I notice that his eyes brightened for a second and he took another piece of the pink. Between the three of us, we ate it under twenty minutes. Each of us bought a hot dog with the works and a pop. We sat down and ate our food with a light conversation.

"So sis how are your jobs going are you having any troubles or has anything good happen?"

I grimace a little bit but answer with the truth, "Well I quit the baby-sitting job and I'm suing the father with sexual harassment and I know I'm going to win because there was a nanny cam because the mother didn't trust the father. Oh and I got a raise at the bakery."

"That's great to hear," I look at Anna and smile, "Oh can you get an application for Ulquiorra you should taste his cooking it's amazing."

I look at Ulquiorra and smile, "Well that sounds like something we should do sometime. Wait are you the one that's been cooking everything well I'm at work?"

He nods and looks away but not before I see a faint blush on his pale cheeks.

I get up to throw my food away and when I get back I grab Ulqui, "Hey let's play some games, if you want."

"That sounds fine Orihime," I see Ana face brighten like a Christmas tree.

We reach a fencing area where the prizes are amazing and I see a cute over stuffed bat stuff animal with tear marks down its face.

So I stop and grab Ulquiorra's arm and point at it, "Isn't that cute, but I don't know how to fence."

I look at the ground dejected and start to walk away when Ulquiorra grabs my arm, "Hey I'll get it for you." I shake my head and he smirks at me something he's done a lot to day, "No, I mean it Onna I'll it for you I was top captain on my kendo team this isn't that different."

So he went into the arena and he beat everyone he went against and got the stuff animal and the couch of the kendo team to ask him to join. He comes back to me with the stuff animal in his arms and hands it to me.

I smile up at him and hug him, "Thank you Ulquiorra you were amazing."

"It was nothing the people didn't seem to be that good."

"No, you underestimate yourself Ulqui-kun."

He lifts an eyebrow but only shrugs and looks at me, "So Hime what do you want to do."

I smile there's only been two people in the world I let call me Hime and that's Anna and Sora, "Ummmm… What about that?"

I point at the game with the guns and water where you have to make the balloons pop. We get to the place and pay to play and I beat him the two times we play.

We stayed for the fireworks were they lit up the sky and I smiled leaning onto him and he did nothing but he didn't push me away or move.

"You're the best Ulquiorra," I look at him smiling brighter than I have any other smile in the last few months.

I laugh as we get back to the house with my five stuff animals, only two of them I had won for myself, in my arms.

Ulquiorra eyes are brighter, his face has more color, and his step does seem to be a bit lighter or else he looks that same, "That was fun Orihime."

I hug the bat my favorite stuff animal of the day, "Thanks for going with me."

My brother looks in and sees the stuff animals in my arms and lifts an eyebrow. He just grabs a pop from the coffee table leaves after giving the two of us another look and walks to his room to his soon-to-be-wife. I start to laugh as I take off my shoes.

"Good-night Ulquiorra," I give him a kiss on the cheek with a huge smile on my face and eyes shining.

His eyes brighten even more and he gives me a flash of a smile, "Good-night Onna."

I sigh but I still feel so special, "I'll wake you for school in the morning, so good-night."

I start to blush as I walk to my room and I think, 'Am I falling in love with Ulquiorra?'

I hear Ulquiorra whisper, "You make me feel special but how would I tell you that and the story of my past."

I stop for a second but only to grab water or to make it look like I didn't hear his words.

The next few days Ulquiorra seemed to open up a little more he wouldn't sit far away from the group and he didn't look to mad at everyone. He still hasn't spoken to anyone and he only seems to speak really on the way to school two days after the fair and it seemed mostly because Grimmjow wasn't going to take the usual short cut way.

It was weird exactly a month after I found out my brother's organ might be failing he spoke in front of my friends for the first time. It's lunch time when he spoke.

"Orihime you seemed to be spending a lot of time at home are you ok it anything up at home?"

They looked at him like he was an evil monster that was going to eat me. I sigh they still don't' really like him.

"Guys it's because…" I almost tell them but my throat started to constrict and I started to cry and I hide my face in Ulquiorra's face since he had taken a spot to sit on my right side.

I hear Ichigo sneer at Ulquiorra, "So you act like an ass for the first few weeks of school and since the fair last week you seem to be quiet attached to Orihime. What did you do to her?"

I look at Ichigo in horror and hug Ulquiorra, "He hasn't done anything he's been helping me with a lot of problems at home. I mean he lives with me and my family."

They look shocked but I just roll my eyes for once ignoring my friends.

Ulquiorra pulls away to see my face and sighs, "You don't get what's going on in her life at all do you? Her brother is dying and her soon to be sister-in-law, my sister, is pregnant and is having difficulties even though she's only maybe two or three months into the pregnancy. You really are idiots if you don't see through her fake smiles and miss her when her eyes start to sadden when she's left to her thoughts. Only trash wouldn't see things like that in their friends."

They look at him shocked but Ichigo is the first to speak, "Well it can speak."

I stand up and stomp over away Ulquiorra and grab a fist full of Ichigo's jacket pulled him slightly up so I'm face to face with him and I growl, "Stop being a fucking dick, Ichigo."

I let go of his shirt and walk back to my place eating my lunch like nothing happened. Everyone looked shocked and it was silent until Grimmjow burst out laughing with Nel.

Grimm says, "Well I guess she can speak against you huh… Kurosaki."

I finish my lunch and pack everything away, "I'm going back to the classroom I had forgotten my book."

I leave them not caring that they didn't' hear me and we're too busy paying attention to Grim and Ichigo's fight.

I run into this huge blonde guy from my class and I know he's in a gang, "Oh look what we have here fellas a lost lamb in the wolf territory."

I back away, "Don't come near me I'm not in the mood for this."

"Oh and why would that be princess?"

I groan inwardly and when three guys come near me I don't' move fast enough and get pushed in the wall where I shriek a little bit in pain as the concrete digs into my back.

I look to see the blonde guy leaning over me and before I can scream he covers my mouth, "Not so tough without one of your bodyguards huh."

'Ok Orihime think fast! COME ON THINK YOU HAVE A HIGHER IQ THAN THESE GUYS!'

I spot Ulquiorra turn the corner and his eyes darken when he sees what's happening.

I smile at him and he lets go of my mouth, "He's going to kick your ass."

"Who?"

"Look behind you," He does what I say but he's not fast enough to block Ulquiorra's kick to the face sending him back a few feet.

"I'd let her go if I were you." The guys let me go and run behind their boss, "Now whose idea was this?"

They didn't say anything so I speak for them, "The tall blonde one."

He looks at him as he takes off his school jacket, "Hold this for a moment will you Orihime?"

I take his jacket, "Got it."

"Good."

He beats them a little and I see a hint of black shape under his sheer white shirt it looks like a number branded into his chest. When he's done with his fight he turns towards me and grimaces a little bit realizing I saw the whole fight of him taking on five of the schools toughest guys that aren't my friends or already know their place.

He takes his jacket back and slips it on but not before I see that he has a glimpse of a four on his chest.

"How do you know how to fight like that?"

"I'll tell you when we get home meet you in your room?"

I nod, "You better tell me the truth."

"I see no point in lying to you Onna," I look into his eyes and I see nothing but the truth.

'Why does he keep calling me Onna?'

The rest of the school day I focus extra hard on my schoolwork finishing it all before the day is over. I pack my stuff and leave to classroom to meet Grimmjow, Nel, and Ulquiorra at the door. Only to hear them speaking to a few other students that are new here from what I remember their names its Jammy, Harribel, Stark, Ggio and the other few I forgot, but they are upper-class men they're fighting about something I freeze when I hear Nel say my name.

I text Ulquiorra that I'll meet him at the schools doors and I hear him tell them, "I have to tell her I promised I would."

Stark says, "You knows what happens if he finds out."

"Yeah I know, but we all want to know what it's like to be human like everyone else. Anna got out."

I sit down by the doors where I see the lot of them walking to the doors I stand up and let them pass me and my two almost brother stop with Nel.

I smirk at them, "Hey, Nel why are you holding hands with Grimmy?"

"Because he finally asked me out right and I told him I'd give him a shot. So if you don't' mind he kind of owes me a date."

I laugh a little as I watch Nel drag a smiling but sad Grimmjow away, "Let's get home."

The walk home was quiet but Ulquiorra had his music playing and read his book but he was less than three inches away from my making me feel safer than when I was next to Ichigo.

'Why did I ever like Ichigo?'

We reach home and no one is home so we walk to my room and shut the door.

I turn around to face Ulquiorra who sits on my bed, "Spill."

"How about you sit this is a long story?"

"Fine, now spill," I sit down on the other end of my bed by my pillows.

"Well it starts with my parents they were abusive and never really paid attention to us until grades came in the mail or we got in trouble. So I steered clear anything I knew that would cause problems and soon I became a robot. One day Grimmjow comes home telling me he joined a gang so I get mad and make him bring me to the leader. I meet with him and the next thing I know I have a tattoo on my chest of a number four." He stops to take off his shirt to show me I lean over and trace it, "I never felt like I had a heart from everything I was put through. I thought hey I get paid and everything I might as well I didn't know it was a life membership if you try to leave you get killed or you get beaten by the higher ranked people to near death. What we do is wrong and we all want to get out of it but we kind of can't cause of the others the people, I was walking with earlier they're all part of the gang Nel is the only person to ever survive leaving and she barely did," He went on for a few hours about the horrible things he did and how he never got caught and how he felt so guilty.

I pull him into a hug and stroke his hair, "If you want to cry Ulquiorra."

He shakes his head, "No, I haven't' cried since one of my earlier beatings when I was a kid I was a lot like you hiding everything but still happy until I realized no one was going to save me."

I pull his face to look at me, "I'm here I'll try to help you Ulquiorra to get away from them. I'll be the person to come and save you."

'I'm going to be the person to save you.'

"No, they'll try to kill you I mean the gang is the reason my parents are dead."

I sigh, "What gang are you in?"

He looks away, "Arrancars are what the gang is called the top ten people in the gang are called espadas and I'm an espada."

I look at him with no fright and just hug him, "I'll find a way to get you away from the guy what's his name?"

"The leaders name is Aizen and then there's Gin."

I freeze and look at my wrist.

_"Come on little one. Come here," the brown haired stranger says putting his hand out for I can take as if I was a princess._

_I shake my head wondering why my parents weren't home yet. _

_He takes my wrist and smiles, "This is going to hurt for a bit but it's to make sure you never truly forget what happened today."_

_I scream as he starts to burn something into my already battered body. _

"Onna," I snap up and hit my head on Ulquiorra's, "Ow that hurt what the heck Onna? One second your fine and the next you pass out and start to thrash around?"

"I'm sorry it's just I think a man named Aizen had been more of the reason why I was in the hospital when I was eight in half because this burn was fresh."

I look at my wrist where initials lie where SA lies on my wrist with the kanji for 'coming back' next to it. I start to cry, Ulquiorra pulls me into his arms, and I know he doesn't like it but he knows it'll make me feel better.

"Thank you Ulquiorra," I slip into a dreamless sleep and a slight smile on my lips.

'I think I am falling for Ulquiorra and I've known him for only a month.'

He goes to leave but I grab his hand, "No, please stay at least until I fall asleep."

He sighs and sits beside me stroking my hair trying to find a way to make me fall asleep faster. I feel a deep sleep pulling onto my mind so I let it take me into the darkness.


End file.
